The News
by Brook-Anne
Summary: Hermione has some news...


The News

Hermione and Ron were now happily married.They had everything they ever wanted,they were happy.

Ron never noticed the simple things he loved about Hermione.Like,every morning when he got up

Hermione was always happy.Hermione never complained that Ron was pushy-even though he was.

Hemione never asked why Ron went out,she never cared about him snoreing.Hermione was perfect

to Ron.Sometimes Ron just stared at her...

"Ron are you ok,your just staring at me?" asked Herione one morning.

"Yea,Mione just looking at your amzaing face."He replied sitting by her.

Hermione blushed.Hermione loved those simple things about Ron.

How he always told her how pretty and sweet she was-even when she wasn't.

She loved that he tried to give her everything she wanted-he did.She loved

his...everything...

"Hermione your now staring at me.Do have dirt on my nose?"

He asked wiping his nose.Hermione laughed.

"No,just looking at the man I love." she replied kissing him.

That was another thing Ron loved about Hermione,her kisses.

They made him feel warm and whole.

"I love you Hermione,never forget that"Ron said looking into her eyes.

"Ronald I won't,I couldn't,I don't want to."She replied looking back

into his.

"Hermione tell me all the things you love about me."Ron demeaned smiling.

"Well,the simple things.The way you always tell me how pretty I look and how

sweet I am-even when I'm not.How you tried so hard to please me,buy me everything

I want,even when I don't need it or deserve it.I love how you tell me 'I love you' with such

passion,then I know you mean.I know how much you...truly love me."she said looking at him.

"You really love all those 'simple things' about me?" asked Ron looking at him sweetly.

"Yes,Ron and I always will."She replied smiling at him.

"Now tell me all the things you love about me!"Hermione said grinning.

"Ok,Hermione.I love how you always happy.I love that you don't complain

that I'm pushy-even though I am at times.How you never asked where I'm going

when I go out with Harry and the guys.That lets me know you trust me.I love the

way you don't care I snore!Hermione in my eyes those simple things make me love you

more.In my eyes Hermione your perfect.I love your kisses.They make me feel warm and whole."

Hermione smiled and kissed him.

"Ron all those simple things are everything I you and we are."Hermione wisely remarked.

"Huh?" asked Ron confused.

"Ron those thing are make me us,who we are."Hermione said laughing.

"Oh!"Ron said blushing.

"Theres another thing I love about you,your blushing it's so cute!"she said smiling.

Ron turned even more red.Hermioen laughed.

"Ron"Hermione said still laughing

"Yea,Mione?"Ron asked

"Your still blushing!"Hermione answered.

"Well I can't help it!"Ron said getting a little mad.

"Ron there another thing I love about you,you always get mad at the little things."

"Well damn Hermione you love everything about me!"

"Yes,Ron I do,very very very much!"Hermione then kissed him deeply.

Ron kissed her back laying her on the couch and falling on her gently.

A few hours later

Hermione had awaken about 30 mins. ago she got up and took a shower.

She feeling amzaing.Her and Ron had just had sex.Hermione went back in the

family room and woke up Ron.

"Huh,What?"Ron said sitting up quickly

Hermione laughed and sat by him.Ron looked at her she looked kindea pale and

sick.Hermione smiled.

"Moine are you ok you look pale and kindea sick."Ron asked worried.

Hermione took his hand and looked at him.

"Ron I need to tell you something."she said smiling.

Ron sat there smileing.He wandered what she had to tell him.

"Ok."he resopned looking at her blushing from her touch.

"Ron,"she said her smile growing wider,"now I have already told Ginny but,

she hasn't told Harry,Ron, I'm pregnant."

Ron nearly yell with happnies.He hugged her tightly.

"Really?"his smile was ear-to-ear.

"Yes."she replied hugging him back.

"We have to go and tell Harry now!"Ron said getting up.

"Ok,Ron but,calm down"

Hermione said laughing as Ron took her hand and rushed to

the car and started to drive away.


End file.
